


My Love

by Neptunium134



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babies, Based on a Westlife Song, Dad Alonso, Fernando is finally a dad!, M/M, Some Spanish, Sorry Not Sorry, Westlife song title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: After two years of dating and one marriage proposal later, Stoffel and Fernando welcome a new member of the Vandoorne-Alonso family.





	1. An empty street, an empty house    A hole inside my heart

**Author's Note:**

> FERNANDO'S FINALLY A DAD!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> YAY!!!!!!!!!

The sharp wail of a newborn baby pierced the air in the hospital.

 

Stoffel slumped back against the pillows on the bed, exhausted and covered in sweat. Fernando kissed his cheek and gently swiped some hair stuck to his partner’s forehead back into place.

 

The nurse walked over with a big smile on her face, holding a bundle of pale blue blankets. She placed the bundle in Stoffel’s arms, outstretched for his child before leaving the new parents alone in the room.

 

Stoffel pulled the blankets away from his son’s face, meeting the blue eyes of his baby. He almost choked on his tears of joy as he lifted the child up and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

Fernando leaned over and ran a fingertip down the little boy’s face and the child turned his head towards him.

 

“He’s gorgeous,” the Spaniard whispered, kissing Stoffel’s cheek. “Gracias mi amor.”

 

Stoffel smiled and snuggled into his fiance’s hold as their child snored contently in between them.

 

“Caspain,” Stoffel announced unexpectedly, causing Fernando to snort.

 

“I thought you liked Antonio?” He queried.

 

“I did, but I like Caspian better.” The Belgian shrugged. “Caspain Rio.”

 

Fernando rolled his eyes, but wrote the name down on the birth certificate the nurse had given him before she left.

 

“Caspain Rio Vandoorne-Alonso.” He said, smiling. “It’s a nice name.”

 

“Thank you, I picked it myself.” Stoffel grinned, resting his head against the pillows of the hospital bed, yawning.

 

“Duerme amor.” Fernando pressed his lips to the Belgian’s head as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	2. I'm all alone     The rooms are getting smaller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando and Stoffel have to adjust the having a baby in the house now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys thought I forgot about this story, you'd be 97% right. I knew it was there, just didn't know how to continue it.

Fernando's eyes snapped open as a loud scream split the silence of the night.

 

Stoffel mumbled something and twisted around in his arms, untangling himself from his fiancé and getting out of bed.

 

The Belgian walked over to Caspain's crib and lifted his son into his arms.

The boy quietened slightly, still sniffing as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

The child made grabby hands at Stoffel’s shirt (that was really Nando’s but shhhhh) and Stoff pulled his arm out, pulling the hem up until it exposed his chest. He guided Caspain's head to his left nipple, which his son happily latched on to.

 

Fernando smiled, getting out of bed as well to hug Stoffel from behind, kissing his fiancé’s cheek before grabbing the spit cloth they kept by Caspain's cot for night feedings.

 

He handed it to Stoffel, who draped it over  his shoulder, lifted Caspain up and patted his back. Caspain burped, milky vomit spewing from his mouth onto the cloth. Fernando wiped Caspain's mouth and threw the spit cloth in tbe washbin as Stoffel placed their son back into his crib and sorted out his shirt.

 

They crawled back into bed and Fernando wrapped his arms around Stoffel once again as they fell back into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the cutest paddock child?
> 
> I'm leaning towards Ember, but Russu's cute too.
> 
>  
> 
> And do you guys want more Caspain?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, back to tradition- it's almost midnight! Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias mi amor- Thank you, my love
> 
> Duerme amor- Sleep, love
> 
> Caspain- the name of the sea between Russia and Iran.
> 
> Rio- Spanish- ‘river’, Japanese- ‘center’


End file.
